Those pants are too tight
by YourSassyTeacher
Summary: Sena gets caught up in a dressup game. Hiruma finds them and take Sena out on a date! rated M because Hiruma talks and sex.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic in 7 years, and I was 15 back then, I hope this is still able to swallow.^^;**  
**Please enjoy!**  
**EDIT: made a few changes i the intro. if you find any grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes, please inform me, thanks.**  
**any comments and thoughts will be loved dearly.**

It had started as any other day, Sena had somehow forced himself out of bed, he had recently gotten into the habit of getting up early. Pulled on his Uniform, and off to morning practice. When he arrived at the clubhouse there was no surprise to find the captain already sitting there with his legs on the table. His laptop balanced over his legs and writing down in his black notebook of blackmail. Sena felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes meet with his captain.

"You're fucking early. Again." Hiruma lifted an eyebrow and grinned. "You sure you're not a fucking sadist shrimp!?" He cackled at his own joke.

Sena blushed deeply, turned his back and started changing, mumbling something about Mamori finding out he was Eyeshield if he arrived at the same time as her. He put on his training gear, slowly, sneaking every peak he could at the upperclassman. Sena had no idea when it had happened, but one day he had found himself admiring the blond on a slightly different level than the rest of the team. In the beginning he had though there was something wrong with the others on the team, not seeing the obvious perfection in the captains body. And the gems he had for eyes. It was quite the hit when he had to admit for himself that he had fallen in love with Hiruma. or at least found his body very attractive.

Though he had accepted this was only candy for the mind, to actually pursue a relation with '_The Commander Of Hell_' himself seamed a little too dangerous and impossible. Hiruma didn't look like the dating kind after all.

After a long day of school followed by a painful practice session Sena finally found himself finishing up in the shower. But when it was about time to get dressed again a problem arose, he was unable to find his change of clothes. A small feeling of panic came over Sena, but it didn't last long. Thanks to well placed smack on the back of his head by Monta, Sena figured he could just use his space change of gym clothes. With the spare change of clothing on, he ventured outside looking for his uniform.

Sasuna had been the first one to say she probably knew where it was, and if that wasn't suspicious enough, her smile was a little too friendly and bright. None the less, Sena followed. It's not like he could be walking around in his gym clothes all day. Sasuna lead him to a room far back in the school building, dragging him by the hand. In the room he saw Mamori and two piles of clothes on a desk.

_Click_! The door locked itself behind them as an unsteady feeling was growing in his stomach. His eyes went from Marori, who look apologetic but there was no regret, to Sasuna who looked more overjoyed and existed. "Now, Sana. Mamo-nee and I want to strike you a deal." Sasuna picked up one of the piles of clothes. "We want you to change into this, show us how it looks. And then you get your clothes back." She pushed the clothes into his arms. Looking down at the clothes he got a sinking feeling, these were not his usual discreet style. They looked far to flashy for him. "I-I don't think clothes like this would suit me..." He'd rather not try on any kind of new clothes to be honest, and it's not like they would just '_look at it_'.

"Oh, please Sena, it will look so good on you!" Mamori smiled encouraging.

"Do as you like Sena, but it's not like we'll give you your uniform back if you don't." Sasuna opened a door to a cupboard in the back. "We even got a room for you to change in!" She practically sang the words. Sena took a last glance at the clothes. well, if it was just wearing them it was okay, right? And it's not like he could say no to Mamori.

He walked into the cupboard and closed the door to the giggling girls behind him. He lifted up the pants he was supposed to be wearing, they where black and had to be the tightens pair of jeans he had ever seen. He struggled getting them on over his shin and tights but eventually the pants where on, buttoned up and secure, He wondered if he would actually be able to get them off when this was done. A black tank top, an over sized gray sweater that slipped down over his left shoulder was also provided for him, and a pair of black boots he had to lace up on the outside of the pants to top it off.

Feeling rather ridiculous in this getup he walked out of the cupboard, only to wish a second later that he never had opened the door.

Sena had failed to noticed that the giggling had stopped, and was now looking straight at Hiruma. Standing in the doorway, spinning, what could only be the classroom key, with his finger, observing the scene that played before him.

Hiruma had always had a watching eye on Sena. Sena was his Ace after all. And it was long gone since he had accepted his attraction to the little shit. And he had of course noticed Senas interest in him, that was clear as daylight to anyone who wasn't blind. It had turned into quite the fun game for him to watch Sena show up early in the morning, and suck in every detail he could see while Sena changed avoiding the glances Sena sent him. And thanks to his trusty little notebook nobody would dare to question or stop him in whatever he decided to.  
So when he had seen Sena being taken away with Sasuna, he didn't need to come up with an excuse, and simply follow.

Just hearing what was going on inside the classroom made his eyebrows furrow, he didn't like how easily Sena went along with this deal. and he would not allow it to go though completed. _'Just look at it' how stupid could the fucking shrimp be?_ Hiruma had seen Sasunas camera phone himself, there would obviously be taken some photos. He fished up his own master key of the school, _given to him under special circumstances by the principal himself_, he dressed up in his worst grin and a pissed expression, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The first thing that crossed his mind when he was Sena was how fucking _FUCKABLE_ the fucking shrimp looked. The second was that the blush that was rising in the shrimps face just made it better. The last thought was that those bitches needed to get the hell out of this classroom.

Hiruma locked eyes with Sasuna. "Get out, and take that shitty manager with you!" Sasuna needed no more convincing, though Mamori looked like she needed some, but Sasuna managed to drag the girl outside with her without him having to bring the guns. Not that way worked much on Mamori anyway.

Sana could only stare as Mamori and Sasuna left the room and Hiruma closed and locked the door behind them. He was trapped again, but this time with the king of demons himself.

Hiruma stared at him, the temperature in the room changed again, from icy cold to a far more livable one. But it was a certain heat to it, and it made Sana's heart raise.

Hiruma took a step towards, in a feeble attempt to get away, Sena took a step back wards only to trip in his own legs, and fall straight down on his butt. "O-ouch..." Sena didn't quite know what Hiruma was so angry about, it's not like he could have done anything to prevent this, he needed his change of clothes, and it's not like he could have ran and grabbed it with Mamori there either. Sena stared at the floor in front of him as he saw Himura slowly walk into view. "Kekekeke... Don't piss your pants you fucking shrimp. I just decided to take you out for a date."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**please inform me if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes so that I can fix it, any comments or suggestions is very welcomed^^**  
**ENJOY!**

How Hiruma had managed to get them both into and cab, together with both their bags, and all of Senas clothes without getting seen was a mystery to Sena. He could still not believe that Hiruma was going to take him out for a '_date_'. Was that even something Hiruma did? Did Hiruma just take people out on _dates_? It was dead silent in the cab and Sena's gaze was fixed on his knees, even the driver seamed to have a nervous sweat outbreak. But with a guy like Hiruma in the car, who could blame him.

The car stopped. And Sena looked up to see out the window. and to his surprise they where outside his house. "W-what.. but.. I..though...?" He felt like he was missing something, _why where they outside his house?_

"Hey, fucking shrimp. if you wanna leave, leave now. And I wont stop you." Sena turned and looked at his captain. Hiruma wasn't looking at him, but instead he was glaring out the window with a serious expression.

"But... Hiruma-san, I-I though you said..." Sena did not know why he asked, if he had been a more clever man, he had steped out of that cab, and never looked back. But a part of him didn't want to leave, and that part was growing stronger by the second.

"I said I was taking you out for a date. But I'm giving you a choice here, cause I wont have you, or any other fucking idiot telling me I was forcing you. So you either get the fuck out of this car, or not." Sena could not read the expression on Hirumas face, it was something there he had never seen before, Hiruma had turned to him and the green eyes pierced though him. Sena looked back down on his knees, his heart pumping, and his entire body shaking as if he was having a private little earthquake.

They sat like this for over 5 minutes. Hiruma watching Sena, Sena not moving an inch.

Still staring down on his knees, Sena questioned himself why he didn't just get out of the car. Did he want to go on a date with Hiruma? This guy scared the living shit out of him, and everyone else, just a mention of his name gave him goosebumps. Every one was scared of him, and so was he. But he also respected Hiruma. And had he not been ogling the man this very morning? It was all thanks to Hiruma that he had friends now, that he could play American Football. If not for Hiruma he would still be an errand boy. But did that mean he wanted to go out on a date with him? every working brain cell screamed at him to get out of the car. Hiruma was too dangerous a man to get caught up in. But something made him stay, and that something was stronger than every other fiber in his body.

Finally Hiruma instructed the driver to go.

"This is your damn decision, you better be fucking ready shrimp." Sena finally looked up at the blonde, the serious face was gone, and instead there was a grin of victory. A grin that turned his stomach into ice, and his face into a volcano.

Half an hour later the cab stopped in front of a huge hotel. It was easy to see that this was one of the more wealthy establishments in town. Sena felt his mouth go dry and swallowed, he had no idea Hiruma lived in such a high class place. "Get out, fucking shrimp." the word where harsh, but the hand pushing his back was surprisingly gentle. "S-sorry!"Sena jumped on the touch and he was out of the car in a second. Hiruma followed him shortly after, _kindly_ instructing the cab driver to wait for one hour '_or who knows what his dear wife would find out_'.

Sena gingerly followed Hiruma into the building, who ignored the info desk and lead the way to the elevator. There where no buttons to press. Instead the captain whipped out a card and beeped it against a small black screen. the elevator door opened and they stepped inside. there where no buttons inside either, but it looked like the elevator knew where it was going anyway and started rising the moment the door closed behind them.

He peeked up at the blond. Hiruma had a satisfied smirk on his face. And as if he knew Sena was looking at him, his emerald eyes meet his and sent shivers down Sena's spine. Sena quickly looked back to the ground, his captain laughing at this obvious shy display.

The elevator came to a stop, and Hiruma's long arm pushed him into what could only be the hallway. "Welcome to my home fucking shrimp! You better not tell anyone about it." He said with a huge grin as he kicked of his shoes. Hiruma continued into, what could only be an apartment, not waiting for Sena to finish taking off his shoes. "Go sit down in the living room, I won't take long to change." Hiruma's voice reached him from one of the rooms as Sena took his first steps int the small corridor. At the end it went out into a big open space, with minimalist furniture in black, white and chrome. Sena took a moment to study the room, minimalism, simple even a pair of stairs up to a second floor. _Was this even a hotel? Who had a whole flat in a hotel?_

Sena found himself tempted to sit on the beanbag in front of the tv, but settled down in the corner of the couch instead. He heard the sound of a shower being turned on, and one look into the corridor told him that Hiruma was showering with the bathroom door open. Hot steam was floating out from the open door, and the air became damp. Sena's mind went insane. It's not like he hadn't seen the Captain naked before, they where after all on the same team, but there was something not right about showering with the door open when you had guests. He could feel his face becoming hot, and he found himself nudging his fingers together trying to distract himself from his thoughts of steamy water raining down over the muscular and lean body of his captain.

Finally the sound of a crane being turned off. And he could hear Hiruma whistle like nothing in the world in there, as he had no idea about the battle Sena had in the living room against his body. And just to top it off the blond paraded thought the living room, up to the second floor and into one of the rooms in just a towel.

The face of his little guest was just as expected, and amazing bundle of excitement, embarrassment, attraction, wanting to look, wanting not to look. they all chased themselves over the little shrimps face as he strolled across the room an up into his bedroom. A part of him wanted to comment on the shrimps face but he decided to settle for a wink, that sent the shrimps mind into the seventh heaven, and a cackling laughter as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

Raiding his closet he found a pair of dark jeans and a black button up shirt. He fixed his hair in less than 5 minutes, grabbed a pack of sugar free gum and existed the room. downstairs he saw something that was more like a statue of his running back than the live version of Sena. Unnoticed he walked down and up behind the couch. Leaning forward struggling not to laugh out loud he blew gently at Senas ear. Hiruma could swear he saw the goosebumps run up the brunettes neck and the blush racing after it. Allowing himself to laugh out loud he ordered Sena to follow him. It was about time they got this date on the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cheers, please tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes here. I'd love to know about it and fix it, thanks!**

Stepping out of the car after what had to be the worst attempt on small talk Sena had ever committed they finally arrived at the theater. Hiruma sent the taxi away with a sigh, it had been entertaining in the beginning watching Sena running fevers every other second, but if this kept up. It would not bid well for later. Luckily, with a genius mind like himself, Hiruma had already patched together a perfect plan. Only problem was, dating is not a game he played often. He would need every trick he knew, to turn Sena into less of a scardycat and more into a trusting bunny. _And hopefully he would adapt other bunny characteristics as well_.

_hmm... A jump scare movie, a high class restaurant, and on the way home walk thought the park_, Hiruma Grinned. And if everything went according to the plan that Shrimp would cling to him like glue. Scare him a little in the begining and then make him feel safe, and the more safe he feels the more likely he will stay. And Hiruma would a touchdown before the next morning.

"So, fucking shrimp. Anything you wanna watch?" Hiruma already knew he would be the one to choose the movie, but if Sena believed he had a choice it would make everything so much easier.

"Umm...I don't really know... Anything is fine, really." Sena threw the decision back to Hiruma. _Bingo~ _

"Che, wait here then. I'll decide and get us some tickets." He clicked his tongue and pretended to get annoyed and walked off to get some tickets.

Hiruma returned, having bought two tickets to something called Parajump Activity X, to find Sena fidgeting with something in his hands.

"Hiruma-san, I.. You probably don't want to pay for me, so tell me how much it was. And I'll pay for my ticket." Sena had been holding his wallet and was now in the process of opening it. Obviously in some weird attempt to be nice or considerate. But the blond would have nothing of that.

In one swift movement Hiruma had snatched the wallet out of the brunettes hand. "_I_ am taking you out for a _date_. In other words, I fucking pay." Hiruma pocketed the wallet, Sena looked like he wanted to protest. "But!"

"Shut up! Fucking shrimp! Here take this and find a place to sit, I'll get us some snacks."

Hiruma was acting strange. Sena thought to himself grabbing the ticket Hiruma had provided him with, as he searched the theater for some decent seats. Rather than getting angry or mad, Hiruma looked more like he was having fun. Though he was still scary, it wasn't as threatening as he was used to. But that alone made Hiruma seam far more threatening than ever.

There hadn't been many seats to choose from as most of them where taken, so he sat down in the very back. He figured if he had as much whispered Hiruma's name most of the movie goers would probably scram. But Hiruma had asked him to find seats knowing very well what kind of person Sena was, so he would just have to settle for the back.

Hiruma showed up soon after with a big bucket of popcorn to share, a coke and some water.

He placed the popcorn in Sena's lap and sat down next to him.

"You are gonna fucking love this movie." Hiruma laughed as he sat down, reaching one arm back to lean on top of the backrest of Senas chair and the other one reaching to grab some popcorn.

It didn't take long into the movie before Sena found the palm of his hand far more interesting than what was happening on the screen._ A horror movie?! He hated those. He could not handle them. And Hiruma should know! With his information network Hiruma should know! And that meant he was doing it on purpose! _Sena cursed the captain up and down in his mind. Hiruma was making fun of him with this. This was obvious some sort of scam to humiliate him.

Hiruma seizing his chance, let his arm fall from the chair and gently around brunette pulling him closer. Sena who had been too busy trying not to hear or see failed to noticed the arm before it was too late. Feeling the gentle touch he jumped of shock in his seat. Sena thinking that whatever monster on screen had come to life he would run away if not for the very demon responsible for his distress, Hirumas arm. Beside being the source of the shock it was also holding him back.

At this moment a mad murderer could have ran into the room and threatened him at gunpoint, Sena would still be more terrified, _nervous, unsure, embarrassed_ of his captain than to even noticed anyone else in the room. His face was almost boiling over. It was the sudden scream of a lady that pulled the life back into him. And Sena turned his head away from the screen. Hirumas arm had pulled him closer to the main body, and now to his shock Sena was finding his face in contact with Hirumas chest. Deeply confused by this unusual closeness Sena was not quite sure what to do, and therefore the decision to do nothing seamed like the best one not wanting to upset the demon, whatever it was he had on his mind, and not having to look at the screen. The lady screamed again and Sena clutched his eyes shut, pressing his face into Hiruma's chest.

Sena was more or less waiting for Hiruma to grow tired of whatever fun he was having, there was no way this could be for real. He could feel his hand on his waist, Hiruma's thumb was moving, it was stroking him, painting round circles though the fabric of his clothes. Sena focused in on the movement, he was starting to calm down. He didn't know what bad fanfiction character had taken over and replaced Hiruma. But it was dark, and he guess for the sake to avoid making a scene he would allow himself to relax under his captains arm.

_Kekeke..._ Hiruma had noticed from the very beginning how much this physical contact had sent his Running back into panic. He had actually worried at one point that he might not be able to calm the kid down at all. But luckily his last resort had paid of. And now Sena had his pretty little face snuggled against him, he had his hand rested on Sena's waist feeling him under his thumb. If not for that damn fabric it would have been perfect. Well it would also be better if the movie didn't end in 30 minutes.

**thank you to HorrorCorp for the review! it means allot. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Forth chapter is here, I fear there might be a few mistakes in this one, far more than in the previous ones. please tell me if you find any and I'll fix them. other than that, please enjoy!^^ **

It was with a relived sigh Sena walked out of the projector room together with Hiruma. And he swore to himself he would never watch anything like it again. Though if he where to be honest, and Sena always was, he had to admit that Hiruma had made the experience allot easier on him than he had expected. Still a little shocked that Hruma had let Sena cling to him, Sena allowed himself to relax a little more than what he had before. Though, he could have sworn that for the last 15 minutes Hiruma's hand had been on his butt and not his waist, either way Sena couldn't allow himself to submit yet to the Date atmosphere growing around him.

Sena had tried asking if he could go home now that the movie was over, but Hiruma had denied him this and said they still had the dinner left. With a smile Sena had never seen before Hiruma placed his hand on his shoulder and pulled Sena close to his side as they started walking down the road. Sena heart beat faster and faster every time he bumped into Hiruma as they walked. The strengths of the hand on his should changed back and forth, sometimes strong and sometimes almost not holding on to him at all. Being this aware of the every contact between him the the blond made Sena almost miss the theater. At least in there the movie had distracted him, and Hiruma had distracted him from the movie in some sort of weird balance. But now, with only Hiruma who pulled at his attention, not only did he feel embarrassed but also out of place.

It's not that Sena had allot of bad selfesteem about how he looked or anything. At least not anymore. And there had even been some people who had shown interests for him earlier. But Hiruma had always made him self conscious. Be it in training, the field or simply walking together with him in a group. Hiruma was always affecting him in some way. And how Hiruma could even give Sena a second glance was hard to believe. Hiruma also being know as a sadistic, gunloving man who could make even the most powerful of men do his bidding by turning a page, would never need to actually date anyone, if he wanted something or someone he would just take them. Simple as that. Hiruma would not need to go though the troubles of dating. These where all thought that went though Sena's mind as he was steered by Hiruma down the road, steeling glances up at him.

"What are we eating?" It had taken Sena a few tries and repeats in his head to get the question our without stuttering. And for the first time this evening he got a reply that didn't tease him in some way. "Italian, we're gonna have some real Italian, traditional food." Hiruma grinned, he knew the perfect place.

As they walked Senas heart had finally archived a steady but fast pace as they turned a corner and a restaurant came into view.

The exterior of the building revealed little of what was on the inside. Only a neon light with _Italiano_ written in cursive revealed what was inside. The inside on the other hand made Sena gasp, the entire interior was in a classic Italian style, the lightning was dim and candles flickered at every table. They didn't have to wait long before a waiter came over. the waiter stopped for half a second at the sight of Hiruma but quickly pulled himself together again. No need for words, no need for reservation.

The table placements on the second floor was a little different than the first. Here they where a little more private, a little more tucked away. Perfect for undisturbed dates or secret little deals. They where showed to what apparently was Hirumas usual table. nicely place by a window out of view from the others hidden behind some plants and an aquarium inhabited by some large fish with sharp teeth.

They sat down and Hiruma said some fancy Italian words that apparently was their order. Then silence fell between the two of them again. And again Sena wished to be five minutes in the past. In the theater he could distract himself with the movie, and there where no need to talk when walking. But now, they where just sitting there, and it quickly turned awkward.

Hiruma could just sit there and watch the shrimp for hours on end. Watching one emotion chasing the other across the adorable face, but very few of those emotions seamed to portray a clear enjoyment and that posed a problem. He needed to find something to talk about, and quickly, before the kid decided to run away on him, because there was no way he could catch him then. So he started to talk about the one thing he knew they had in common, football.

Sena beamed, thanks to Hiruma they had gotten a conversation going, and Hiruma had seamed pleasantly surprised that Sena had actually watched that years super bowl.

When the food arrived they were in the middle of discussing if it was a miracle or not that a no name player had managed to tackled one of the more famous faces in NFL and changed the entire outcome of the game.

"Pizza..?" Sena looked surprised, as the waiter placed a small pizza in front of him, and one in front Hiruma.

"Got a problem with pizza, fucking shrimp?"

"No no, not at all! I just though it would be pasta."

"Pizza is native to Italia as well, and the best fucking food to get out of Italia too if you ask me." Hiruma grinned and picked up the knife and fork.

Sena smiled cheerfully, talking about the weird american commercials that had appear on super bowl to the big reveal that Hiruma like rock music. The date was had started to sail along smoothly. But then a socked foot started to trail up his shin. Of course he had instantly choked in surprise, eyes nearly popping from his head at the unexpected contact. However after a few well-placed pats on the back from the amused and laughing blonde, Sena discovered ten minutes later that Hiruma had never put his shoe back on. He didn't choke the second time but handling the cutlery had become a real challenge and needed much of his concentration. As well as his failing attempt to not look like a tomato.

While being extremely aware of the foot caressing his leg, Sena failed to notice Hiruma moving closer to him, it was only when their knees bumped into each other that he looked up, and right into a pair of sharp emerald eyes. Hiruma was smiling, a smile that made Senas stomach preform a 360.

"Hey, Sena. Why don't we go get some dessert?"

Sena swallowed and nodded. It was not often Hiruma called him by name, and if it was going to sounds like that every time Hiruma said it he was kinda happy it didn't happen all that often. He never had though his name could be said with so much meaning.

Hiruma got his shoe back on and they walked out of the restaurant. And to nobody's surprise there was no one to bother them about payment of any kind. Hiruma obviously got some heavy shit on the owner here, Sena though to himself and quietly thanked that he was on Hirumas good side.

Back on the outside Hiruma's hand was back on his shoulder and he was pressed against Hiruma. "So what do you wanna have for dessert shrimp?"

"... There is nothing I really want, I'm full after the pizza, so we can go and get anything you'd like." Sena finally getting used to all the unusual close contact felt a daring impuls come over him, was he brave enough to do it? surprisingly he found out he was. The arm that was pressed between Hiruma and himself, he got it free and nervously reached it around Hiruma's waist. His had had to be shaking. Not looking up scared what the consiquvense of his bold move he waited for a respond.

Shocked over this development Hiruma needed a second to gather himself. Things had been going well since the dinner, and according to the plan. But he had expected to doing most of the work himself, not that Sena would move on his own. But here he was, an arm around his. shaking perhaps, possibly terrified. But made a move on his own. Hiruma glanced down at his running back. Sena head was turned away, but he could not hide away the high blush that had moved all the way to his ears. and now that there was no arm between them Hiruma could even feel the high speed heartbeat of the brunnet.

Not wanting the destroy the sudden bravery Sena had obtained he squeezed Senas shoulder and pulled him ever closer, removing whatever remaining space that where between the two.

"Then I know the perfect place."

**Had a little more development in this one, and making Sena a little more daring! I figured I needed to step it up to keep it interesting ^^**

**But it wont start for real until the next chapter. So I hope you all stick around for that.**

and thanks to palmiito and Otakugirl41 for the nice reviews!

**Palmiito - thanks allot I'm glad you like it! this is a fairly new fic though, so it's not so weird that not many have taken the time to read or review it. but it makes me super happy that you do ^^ an it keep my spirit up to keep writing getting this positive backfeed! thanks allot! **

**Otakugir41 . thank you so much for the review, I hope you like this chapter as well :D the next chapter might come sooner than you think, I got the perfect plan for how the next part of the date will develop^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**The fifth chapter, I hope you like it. It was super fun to write. And as ****always if you find any mistakes or errors please inform me and I'll do my best to fix them.**

**We are finally getting some fluff, so please enjoy!**

Hirumas thumb was calmly stroking up and down on his back, but it did nothing to distract Sena from his current position. Witch was straddling Hirumas lap on a park bench. And the hand with the moving thumb happened to be more on his ass than his back. Hirumas other hand was searching for something in a plastic bag. Hiruma had not let Sena join him inside the convenience store to buy what ever he was currently digging for.

"It's kind of a game." Hiruma began with his usual evil knowing grin. "Like Russion rulette. Just with chocolate." He explained as his hand came into sight holding a box of chocolate.

"W-What happens if I lose?" Sena swallowed, it was weird actually looking down on Hiruma for once but there was so many distracting factors it was hard to enjoy it.

"Kekeke... If you manage to eat a chocolate you win and I'll eat a chocolate. And if you don't manage eat a chocolate, you get punished, and the other way around." He laughed, and Sena got the feeling that even if he won or lost it would be to Hiruma's advantage. But he failed to see why he wouldn't be able to eat chocolate.

Hiruma opened the box and took one of the pieces of chocolate. Sena eyed it carefully as it moved _not_ to Hirumas mouth, but to his own! The little piece of chocolate pressed against his lips and Sena saw no other choice but to let Hiruma feed him despite his great embarrassment.

Biting down he realized why he might not be able to fight himself though the box of chocolate, the taste of rum made him wanna spit it right out again. Hiruma grinned, this was obviously going according to his plan. Sena chewed again, doing his best not to taste and swallowed. He stuck his tongue out in disgust. "That tastes horrible Hiruma!"

Hiruma laughed, obviously enjoying himself. Sena hated the taste of alcohol. He didn't get easily drunk or anything, his taste buds were just not up for it.

A few second passed as Sena waited for Hiruma to take one, but nothing happened, only Hirumas smile grew bigger and bigger. And Sena realized what he had to do. Hiruma had fed him, so he obviously had to feed Hiruma. He leaned a little forward and reached his hand into the box picking up a random piece. Leaning forward he could feel hirumas breath against his hair, it made him pull back a little too quick and Hiruma had to save him from falling off is lap. Laughing while doing so. And somehow getting Sena back into a stable position Hiruma had managed to move Sena even closer on his lap.

With chocolate in hand he moved it closer to Hiruma's mouth. Doing his best to avoid eye contact with the demon. He held it up against Hiruma's lips who ate it. Sena withdrew is hand quickly an his fingers accidentally brushed against hiruma's lips, and he prayed to god that Hiruma didn't notice. But he knew that was already impossible as he meet the demons eyes. Sharp, bright green eyes that read his as an opened book.

Hiruma ate and swallowed with ease. He had gotten strawberry filling, a little too sweet for his personal taste, but nothing he couldn't live with. he picked up the next piece. This one should be champagne. It had been many years since he had memorized the placement of the different chocolates, and now this knowledge came to perfect use.

He held the piece of dark chocolate up against the brunettes lips and he let his fingers linger on the lips before withdrawing them. Watching Sena struggle to swallow, he'd rather touch those lips with his own than his fingers, but everything needed it's time. And the night was still young.

They had gone through around 5 pieces for each of them, Sena had just, with much difficulty thanks to Hiruma's attempt to get Sena fingers in his mouth as well as the chocolate, given Hiruma an orange filled one. Hiruma decided it was about high time to step up the difficulty.

Hiruma picked up the cognac one it looked innocent enough light chocolate with a swirly soft pattern. But Hiruma knew his box of chocolate. And he obviously knew Sena as well. judging by the facial expression he was rewarded with.

Wile the feeling of Hiruma's fingers still lingered on his lips Sena chewed down and a taste of wood filled his mouth. It was horrible, and Sena couldn't take it. With a great grimace and Hiruma's laughter in the background he spat the chocolate out on the ground, frantically looking for something to cleanse his mouth with. Hiruma came to his rescue with a bottle of coke. Sena quickly opened it and washed his mouth of the terrible experience.

When Sena was certain he had gotten rid of the taste he closed the cap and mentally prepared himself. He had lost, and now he needed to prepare himself for whatever was to come.

Sena looked up and the emerald eyes meet his, somehow darker, somehow warmer, and definitely much closer than than what they were before.

"You lost~" the words rolled of Hirumas tongue and into Sena's ears. Sena swallowed and nodded. Not quite trusting himself to speak.

The hand that was not on Sena's butt, but the one that had been feeding him chocolate moved up to his lips again, this time with no chocolate. Unable to break eye contact with Hiruma he could only feel them stroke against his lips. "Close your eyes Sena."

Sena took a deep breath and did as he was told. His heart was running a marathon inside his chest, and he somewhat knew what Hiruma was planning to do, but a part of him could still not believe it, and he still expected that the rug would be pulled out under his feet, and that he would been made a fool of for the rest of his life. The fingers that where on his lips moved, and he could feel the hand stroke across his cheek as it settle on his neck. It pulled him down and closer to whatever was awaiting him. Sena could almost swear he heard another heartbeat than his own and he could feel Hiruma's breath against his own.

Sweet soft lips against his own. It was obvious enough what he was planning to do, but Sena had still jumped in surprise as he had pushed their lips together. Hiruma savoring every taste, this was allot better than what he had bargained for, he had planned to hold back but now, unable to hold back anything and not wanting to either, he pecked his tongue against Sena's lips demanding entrance. And Sena let him in.

He explored the younger boys mouth, every little piece of it to the nervous tongue that had tried to stay out of the way witch he was now actively teasing and playing with. Nearing the end of his breath he decided to part from the angels lips, wondering what kind of betrayed look he'd find on Senas face he almost failed to notice the displeased whimper that came from the brunette as they parted. _Almost_.

Eyes lingering a second on the swollen lips he had just ravished, he looked up just in time to see those brown eyes open. It was easy to see what was going on behind those eyes. Sena was fully aware of what had happened, and what was going on. But it looked like he failed to understand why, and the eyes that meet his, almost looked hopeful.

And to Hirumas surprise it was Sena who took the next move. Unnoticed by Hiruma he had reached into the chocolate box was now holding up a piece of chocolate to Hirumas lips.

"Let's keep playing."


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was a hard time coming, and it might not be what any of you hoped for, but it's a step in the direction I want to take it. **

**Hope you enjoy and please tell me if you like it^^ I need it to keep myself motivated to write XD**

**Also, if you find any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix it asp!**

Glee was a feeling Hiruma seldom identified with, but it was the only emotion that came to mind if he where to ever explain what he was feeling right now.

He took the piece of chocolate in his mouth, but spat it out right away, the chocolate had done it's work. Hiruma wanted those lips and he was done with games.

"I lost." Hiruma smirked.

"Come on pipsqueak, you know the rules. Kiss me."

Sena seamed to swallow before he leaned down, but slowly, and again Hiruma had contact with those glorious lips.

This time around Hiruma had more patient with Sena, and he let the brunette gain some confidence. From the unsure pressing of lips together to the little more brave and adventurous tongue.

As they kissed Hiruma slid his hand up under Sena top, feeling soft skinn shiver under his fingertips. He pulled Sena closer, deepening the kiss he had now taken full control over. Removing whatever space remained between them. Sena wrapped his arm around him tugging at the hair on his neck.

Sena adjusted his seated position making them both aware of something more than the kiss. Sena moved again, sending glorious sparks of friction thought their bodies.

Hiruma parted from the kiss, and leaned forward to whisper into Sena's ears.

"I'm gonna take you home with me now. You fucking shrimp."

He nuzzled against the sensitive skin wondering if Sena would put up a fight or not.

"... Ok..."

To his joy, Sena did not. But to his dismay he had to lift Sena off his laps. There was no way he was going to take Sena here in the park. Too much dirt, and the chance of getting disturbed. And on a second thought, he didn't think Sena would be into it on his first time.

Sena was in a little bit of a daze as he got guided into the appartment. And it was only when he got pressed against the wall with Hiruma's rough lips against his own that he grew aware of the situation.

He gasped into the rough kiss and his arms reached around Hiruma's neck. Hiruma lifted him up and he got carried off to what could only be the bedroom.

Dropped gently on a big bed, he got almost swallowed by soft pillows and blankets. And Hiruma was over him again in seconds. Leaning over him on all four deep emerald eyes looked down at him with a lustful desire.

Sena grew scared, as Hiruma dived down to his work of undressing Sena. Sena got distance. A look into those eyes, and Sena had learned that Hiruma only wanted his body. In all things Hiruma had never really been interested in him. It was only is body, how he could run, and now this.

As if he was watching from the outside he saw Hiruma undress him. one piece of fabric after the other. How his nipples got played with and every respond Hiruma pulled out of him. Hiruma played him so easily, a disgusted shiver ran though his body as Hiruma pulled down his pants, waking Sena up from whatever state he was in.

He could feel tears running down his face and he knew. This was not what he wanted. Not just lust. He wanted something else. He closed his eyes, but there was nothing he could do to stop Hiruma.

"Che, stop that crying."

Sena couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion he heard in that sentence, but whatever the emoting was, it made Hiruma stop and the weight lifted of from him, and a blanked got thrown over him.

"I told you, didn't I? I'm not into fucking rape."

Hiruma had left the room.

Sena curled up into a ball under the blanket his tears now streaming non stop. He clung to the blanket, it smelled of Hiruma, and he was still scared, but at least Hiruma wasn't there. He could still remember the eyes, they had scared him. He had hoped that Hiruma had wanted more than his body, like he had. And even if Hiruma only wanted his body, than he would be able to give Hiruma that at least, for everything Hiruma had done for him.

Then he heard the door open again.

He curled even tighter together. Trying to become invisible within all the pillows.

A weight settled at the egde of the bed. And a hand reached in between the covers, gently stroking his hair.

"Got you some water, it's on the bed stand."

Hiruma paused.

"Also a change of clothes. I'll be down in the living room."

He left again.

Sena lay still for a few more minutes, steadily feeling more and more bad. Hiruma had been showing nothing but kindness to him, showed him american football, and at the same time gotten him out of his life as a gopher. And this evening had been good until he ruined it.

He lifted his head out from the covers. The fist thing he saw was a change of clothes. Gray sweatpants and an oversize black t-shirt was folded nicely at the edge of the bed. The second thing he saw was the glass of water on he nightstand. He should get up, get up and apologize to Hiruma.

Gingerly he pulled on his underwear and the clothes Hiruma had provided. They smelled faintly of some sort of citrus fruit. He tried to dry off his tears as best he could. But the mirror in Hirumas room told him it didn't do much. his eyes was red and puffy, just less wet.

Walking down into the living room he saw Hiuma blast someones head off in some game on his ps4. After a loud cackle he turned and looked at Sena, not surprised at all to see him there.

He feelt himself being studied under under those watchful sharp eyes.

"Stop looking so fucking guilty, it's not like you did something wrong."

Hiruma grinned his usual smile, get your glass of water, let's play some fucking games!"

**So yeah, I kinda needed to prove a point that Hiruma wouldn't. If only for myself XD**

**And that even if you want to, it does not mean you are ready ^^; (*cough*personal experience right there*cough*) **

**THOUGH! When they finally do it, it will be worth it XD I promise! **


	7. Chapter 7

**And here is the next chapter! I felt like I needed to upload this one rather quickly, not comfortable with the seriousness of the previous chapter . **  
**Special thanks to HorrorCorp who have simply been a gem with her reviews and comments! thanks a bunch! And you should head over to read her fic as well! it's called "With Interests" and I flippin' love it!**  
**And a thanks to Palmiito, your pm's are wonderful and super encouraging, they give me a drive to keep on writing! **

**And to everyone else! I happy you enjoy and take the time to read my fic! And it would make me even happier if you took the time to leave a review, got something to point out? please let me know! I can only get better after all!**

**Please Enjoy!**

_... Soft skin right under his fingertips. Sena was panting. Rosy cheeks and half open eyelids. Eyes like a sunset begging up at him. And Hiruma would give it to him. ... Sena's back was turned against him now, The brunette pressed up against the wall chocking his name as Hiruma drove into him time and time again. ... Fingers buried deep into the flesh. There was nothing else Sena could do but moan as he was holding Senas hand tight out of the way over the brunettes head. Hiruma was scissoring his fingers, pulling all the promises, confessions and sins he wanted to hear from those sweet lips. ... Soft skin right out of his reach... _

Hiruma opened his eyes. His arm reached out into the empty air above him.

"...fuck."

Hiruma would have felt embarrassed, if he had allowed himself such emotions, but this was also not the first time. He let his arm fall down. It had been a week since the date. And things had more or less returned to how it was before. If you looked away from the fact the Sena had not showed up for school. And that he himself was haunted by wet dreams and boners.

He had tried to mend what he could have, after he had almost raped Sena. Played some video games, made the kid eat some food and drink some water. But Sena had simply not relaxed, and before long he had called a cab, sent the kid home telling him he should get some sleep.

He growled at he got out of bed. Time for that cold morning shower that had too quickly become a part of his routine. He had stuff to do today.

Sena rolled over to the other side. He hadn't gotten much sleep this night either. Every time he closed his eyes he saw him. Spiky blond hair looming over him. Mixed feelings were rushing though him. He liked Hiruma, he really did. So why didn't he want to... be with Hiruma like that. He closed his eyes, and saw that dark shadow of Hiruma over him again. Those sharp eyes cutting though him.

The one thing that scared him he most about Hiruma was his eyes. they revealed nothing about what was going on inside, or they revealed too much. Trying to make up and down on his feelings he came to a conclusion. Hiruma just wanted his body, and Sena was not okay with that.

After laying in bed a few more minutes his stomach rumbled, the sound actually resembled more a hundred boulders rolling down a cliff side, but the message was clear enough. Sena was hungry. With groan he got himself out of bed. Wondering if he could call his mother to get him some food he remember that both his parents where out of time. Something about quality time and taking care of their relationship. He shrugged, not needing to think about whatever his mom and dad might be up right now.

He searched the room for something to change into. But didn't find any, either his clothes was too dirty or didn't really fit for a lazy day at home. He sat back on the bed with a sigh, wondering if he should just spend the day in his pajamas. Letting his eyes sweep over the room once more he saw some black and gray cloth thrown in a corner. And it was as if a stone was slowly sinking into his stomach.

His first though was that those clothes probably still smelled like Hiruma. His second though was that he needed to wash them and deliver them back. The third thought was that they would be perfect for wearing on a day where he didn't plan to do anything. And the fourth thought was to burn them. His last thought was: ... _I want to wear them._

Dressed in Hirumas clothes he took a deep breath though his nose, he could smell that same smell as he had done that evening. Cictrus, gun powder and something he could only identify as 'Hiruma'. He lifted up the shirt to cover his nose. The Citrus smell was dominant, after it came the smell of gunpowder. And faintly, faintly there was Hiruma.

He fell back again on the bed, ignoring the boulders in his stomach he sniffed in the smell, and for a second he wished Hiruma had given him a used t-shirt.

It was a intense ringing that pulled him back to reality. Confused as to where this sound came from the looked around into the room for the sourch. When it rang again he realized it was the doorbell. Someone was at he door.

Sena wondered if he could just stay still and pretend he wasn't home and the people at the door would probably leave. Thinking one step further he realized it was probably Mamori or Monta.

He hurried downstairs hoping not to make them wait for too long. He knew Mamori was blaming herself for his sudden 'I don't wanna go to school' behavior.

The door bell rang again. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Mamori was out of the question, she would never ring the doorbell this violently. His hand was on the door knob. Then it probably was Mo... "..Hiruma!"

Sena had yanked the door open not wanting to delay his friend any further from stepping inside. But instead of his dear best friend he looked straight up at his captain. Two emotions started to pull at him in two different direction. One, the far more logical one wanted to have him fling the door right back into the blonds face, lock the door and run in the opposite direction. The other one, and this one scared him, wanted him to fling himself at Hiruma. With these two urges the only thing he could do was to stand frozen in perfect balance between the two.

The two of them, Hiruma and Sena stared at each other for what felt like hours. Hiruma looked like he always did, tall, scary, arrogant, intimidating, sharp green eyes that saw right though him, all things Hiruma. But Hiruma also looked stiff, not as relaxed as he normally was.

Sena heart beat started to raise. Hiruma looked like he was having a debate inside his head, and Sena wondered if he would have to invite Hiruma inside. But before he managed to open his mouth Hiruma said something first.

"listen here shri-" He stopped himself mid sentence. "... There is something I'd like to tell you. So I'll just fucking say it."

"I don't say this kind of bullshit _ever_, so you better listen, but if you don't show up at school again you'll get kicked out of school. And I..We fucking need you for the Football team. There is no way we'll win the fucking Christmas bowl without you." Hiruma took a deep breath. Sena could not believe what was happening. _Was Hiruma saying sorry? But this was all his fault! He had known what Hiruma had been planning to do. He was the one who had started crying and ..._ He could feel his eyes water. Sena wanted to close the door, but first he needed to tell Hiruma that it was all Sena's fault.

Hiruma should not have to do such a none-Hiruma thing as saying sorry.

"N..no, it's my f-fault..." He looked away from Hiruma, trying to hide his watery eyes. But to no use, the shaking of his voice and body was more than enough to give away that he was on the brick of crying. "I- I should h-have..."

"I fucking knew it!" Hirumas voice was loud and annoyed. "You're fucking blaming yourself!"

Hiruma took a quick step forward and into the hallway before Sena could close the door on him. Sena looked up in surprise, Looking away he didn't notice in time that Hiruma had moved. Hiruma was leaning down a little, their faces inches apart.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. And mine alone. Don't you fucking blame yourself for this."

Hirumas voice was stearn and angry.

"B-but..."

"No but! Listen here fucking shrimp. No matter how nice, or kind or how many gifts anyone gives you. You do not fucking owe them sex." Hiruma was desperatly trying to make Sena understand something. "Not even me." Hiruma finished.

Sena felt a strange feeling lightness come over him. Hiruma had said it wasn't his fault, but he though...

"So... you're not mad at me..? For what..happened..?" His voice was breathless, he could not belive that Hiruma wasn't mad about what happened.

Hiruma studied the brunette for a second. Had he not been clear enough? If he was mad at anyone it would be himself! He had fucked up big time, and thanks to that, the shrimp handn't been to practise for a week!

Getting progressively annoyed that he had to explain to Sena for a second time that Sena had nothing to say sorry about. He also mentioned that Sena better haul his legs to practice the day after unless he wanted Hiruma to come pick him up in a tanks!

And for the first time in probably a week Sena smiled, it was weak and faint. But a smile none the less.


End file.
